


Lost to the Winds

by PixelCandy12



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelCandy12/pseuds/PixelCandy12
Summary: Kanan died, Ezra vanished, and Lothal is free. . . but not everyone's hearts are free.





	Lost to the Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfficialSkyflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialSkyflower/gifts).



Everything happened so fast that I couldn't seem to piece together what happened. Was Lothal actually free, did Kanan actually die, and did Ezra vanish?

As painful as the truth was, all of it really happened. The truth scars everyone's hearts, including mines, so deep they'll remember it a thousand lifetimes later.

Ever since Kanan died, the moment that he sacrificed himself flickers across my eyes. Hera remembers the most out of all of us. Kanan _loved_ her, and his death had to hurt. The two were together for so long, and all it took was a single flame to tear, shatter, and burn the thread that held them together. I sometimes catch Hera looking at her shoulder, wondering if Kanan is there. Although I am not a Jedi, I know the answer is yes. The Force works in mysterious ways, and I knew that it was mysterious enough to break the wall between the dead and the living so Hera and Kanan could be together no matter what.

Kanan helped me in so many ways that it hurts to accept the truth that he died. I sometimes curse the Empire for taking Kanan away, but in the end, I always remember that Kanan chose sacrifice so I could live another day. 

Ezra was a different story. He was always a pest around the  _Ghost_ and annoyed all of us, including Zeb, to the point of insanity. When Kanan straightened his back and said he would be training Ezra, everything changed. The boy we found on the streets soon became an important member of the Rebellion fighting for the right things the right way. I sometimes miss the old days when he'd piss us off because now, as I watch the sun set on Lothal, I know he might never return.

Somewhere out there, Ezra might be alive or dead, but I know he'll return one day. I can't wait to tell him what happened: the Empire being gone, Hera's son, Jacen, Zeb's progress back home with Kallus, and how Lothal will always be free. 

But not everyone is free, right? Deep down in our hearts, we suffered more than the Empire could. We lost our homes, our families, and our friends. Some could return while others couldn't make it. I do long for Ezra's return, because if the winds pick up on the Force, I can hear Ezra and hold onto his promise.

"Sabine, I'll come back soon. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This short yet heartbreaking story was written in honor of the end of Star Wars: Rebels. It was requested by a friend of mine.


End file.
